Known printing cartridges incorporating capping mechanisms for capping the ink ejection nozzles during non-operation have the capping mechanism mounted separately to the cartridge body from the printhead comprising the nozzles. This separate arrangement complicates the manufacture of the printing cartridge and increases the possibility of operational misalignment between the capping mechanism and printhead. Such misalignment may cause damage to the fragile nozzles through incorrect engagement of the capping mechanism and nozzles.